


Like A Lil' Butterfly

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Drunk Confessions With Dick Grayson and Jason Todd [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “Your heart is fast,” Jason whispered, eyes wide as Tim stood stiff in his hold. “Like a lil’ butterfly.”“Jason, are you okay?” Tim asked.Jason tightened his grip. “Don’t fly away, butterfly,” he continued to whisper. “I love you.”





	Like A Lil' Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than the others but eh.

“Master Jason?” Alfred asked, frowning as he opened the manor doors to find Jaosn standing on the front porch.

“Hey Alf!” Jason said, grinning as he stumbled forward to pull the older man into a tight embrace. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, sir,” Alfred replied as he allowed Jason into the manor. “And yourself?”

“Great!” Jason replied. “Hey, where’s Dick?”

Alfred’s frown deepened. “I am afraid Master Richard is not here at the moment.”

He startled back, eyes wide, when Jason started bawling. The sound was loud enough that Tim appeared, eyes wide as he watched Jason cry.

“Is he okay?” he whispered to Alfred.

“I am not sure,” Alfred replied. “Master Jason, why don’t you allow Master Timothy to escort you into the living room while I contact Master Richard?”

Jason stopped crying abruptly. “Come on, Timmy!”

………….

As soon as Jason was seated on the couch, he grabbed Tim and pulled the younger close, pressing his ear against Tim’s chest.

“Your heart is fast,” Jason whispered, eyes wide as Tim stood stiff in his hold. “Like a lil’ butterfly.”

“Jason, are you okay?” Tim asked.

Jason tightened his grip. “Don’t fly away, butterfly,” he continued to whisper. “I love you.”

“Oh god,” Tim mumbled. He looked over when Damian entered the room with a frown on his face. “Help me!”

“What is going on?” Damian demanded.

Jason jumped up at his voice, moving fast enough to rush over and grab Damian, lifting him off the ground.

“Don’t run, puppy!” he shouted.

“What is happening!?” Damian shouted, struggling to squirm out of Jason’s hold as Jason walked over and took a seat on the couch, still holding Damian.

“I have no idea,” Tim replied, letting out a yelp when Jason removed one arm from around Damian to snag Tim and pull him close. 

“Jason?”

At Dick’s voice, Jason shoved Tim and Damian violently to the floor, jumping up and all but running to Dick, tugging him into another tight hug.

Dick sighed, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arms around jason. “Jay, how much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Not much.”

“Are you kidding me?” Damian growled as he pulled himself up off the floor. “He’s  _ drunk _ ?!”

“Dickie, why didn’t you wait for me?” Jason whined.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Alright, come on Jay,” he murmured, pulling out of the hug. “Let’s head to Bludhaven and go to bed, okay?”

“Okay,” Jason agreed. “I’m hot.

He reached for his pants as three voices shouted, “No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
